Bedtime story
by Rysky
Summary: Dante makes his little brother go to high school, and he does it the Devil May Cry way
1. Chapter 1

For more info on the OC's their bio's are under my Devil May Cry story Enemy of my Enemy.

"The classifications of yokai is well known within this institution, the strongest being a class S such as vampires, werewolves, and phoenix." Mikogami began to explain to the staff the day before the new semester began.

"However, in ancient times, another strong class of yokai crossed the barrier between yokai and demon, and had powers that today would be classified as a class SS or maybe even a class SSS; the devil. I bring this up as a favor for an old friend and former founder of the school, the late Dark Knight Sparda, one of the few confirmed devil type yokai, and co founder of this school. Over 2000 years after his heroic acts against the demon world, and after helping to integrate the two worlds to co exist with each other, his youngest son has been enrolled here by his brother. I will reveal the identity of the half devil, but his identity is to be kept a secret for the sake of the school. There for, if you may happen to have this young man in your class, do not bring attention to him, and do not fear him due to his devil ancestry. He is also half human, and is kind hearted like his father, however, if the students discover who he is, it will more than likely end badly."

"Mr. Mikogami," Mr. Maki asked, standing up. "Are you sure it is wise to allow a half-human into the academy?"

"Why yes. He has already proven the he is more than capable to match skills with very strong demons without much effort, he will do fine at the academy." Mikogami smiled as he answered.

"But sir, when Dante was in school, he almost destroyed the whole place." Ms. Ririko said in a sing song tone.

"But that was because they attacked him, remember Kagome." Ms. Nekonome replied, since the two teachers and Dante were in the same class, they both knew well of his exploits.

""Oh yes, now I remember, and I remember how charming he was," the two females sighed happily in unison "So what is his name?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"He will go under the alias of Anthony Redgrave, the same as Dante, but his real name is Andre Sparda."

"UH CHEW!" Andre rubbed his nose after the powerful sneeze.

"Ah great, now I'm getting a cold!" Andre yelled, throwing his hands in the air, "This day officially sucks."

He continued on walking through the dead forest wearing a school uniform but with his read and black leather jacket over it, and a guitar case slung over his shoulder. He was also looking at his now black bangs in disappointment, thinking of how his day started.

"Andre! Where are ya bro?" Dante asked, walking through the front door of Devil May Cry.

"I'm on the couch." Andre yelled back, eating a piece of pizza and watching tv. Dante just walked over and shook his head. "Whats up?" his brother asked him, his mouth half full of pizza.

"Andre, your going back to high school." Dante told him, forcing Andre almost choke on his pizza.

"What! Screw that, I hate school!" Andre proclaimed, flailing his arms in disapproval.

"Its not just any high school, it's a school for yokai, which I guess is Japanese for monster or demon or something. Dad set it up and I had to go so now you have to too." Dante told him.

Andre just rolled his eyes. "Monsters? Like vampires and zombies?"

"And snake women, zombies, goblins, werewolves, and a bunch of others. Now get up, you have to prepare." Dante told him, dragging his brother to his feet. "By the way, your gonna go by the name Anthony Redgrave, its my old alias from school."

"Prepare? Like get notebooks and crap?" Andre asked him as they walked over to Dante's desk.

"Nope." Dante said, digging in his desk for something.

"Then what?" Andre asked, unsure of how to prepare for a school full of monsters.

"Monsters think a lot differently then we do. If you walk around in the human world with silver hair, people think your a rock star or a bad ass, but if you do it at a place like Yokai academy, they'll think your a powerful monster and try to kill you." Dante explained, pulling a bottle out of his desk.

"But I kinda am, I'm half devil."

"But you don't wanna get killed, it messes with your studies. So use this." Dante tossed him the bottle of black hair dye. Andre read it and got a distinctive 'no' look on his face.

"Your gonna do it." Dante told him, crossing his arms.

"Yea right, make me." Andre said, walking away, but all he heard after that was the hammer being pulled back him Ebony.

"If you insist." Dante told him.

"Fine." Andre replied, storming into the bathroom. After twenty minutes he walked out with black hair, but a large silver patch was left on top.

"You missed a spot." Dante giggled as Andre gave him a death glare.

"I know, the bottle was almost empty." Andre said in a flat tone, trying to hold back his anger.

"Oh well, you can wear a hat. Now put these in." Dante said, tossing him a set of contacts.

Andre opened them and looked, then hung his head. "Why did you get me red ones? Nobody has red eyes." He asked in a pleading tone.

"That's all they had, besides, some monsters have red eyes, like vampires." Dante said as he polished off Andre's pizza.

Andre gritted his teeth. "Vampires also have silver hair."

Dante just shrugged, "Oh yea. Oh well."

Andre was about to tackle Dante when his brother stood up and walked over to a closet, pulling out a guitar case.

"What's that for?" Andre asked, distracting him from killing his brother.

"Well you can't carry around two pistols and a sword on campus. I think they have a policy against it or something." Dante then walked over to the wall and grabbed rebellion off of it, putting it on the case.

"The principle of the school asked me to make you keep Yamoto here so you don't level the school, so you can use Rebellion. There's two pouches on the side of the case that you can keep Claro and Sombra in." Dante said, pointing to the pouches.

"So what'll you use if I have Rebellion?" Andre asked, pointing at the giant sword.

"I'll use dear old dad's sword." Dante smirked as he grabbed the force edge off the wall. The brothers than said goodbye and Andre took off to his new school.

Andre was lost in thought as he stared at his hair that was hanging out from under the baseball cap when he was brought back to reality with a woman yelling at him.

"Ah, I can't stop!"

Andre turned to see a pink hair girl in a school uniform charging him fast on a bicycle. He reacted quickly, tossing the guitar case in the air and jumping into a black flip over the girl. When he landed he caught Sombra and pointed it in her direction, only to see that it was just an accident and that she had kept on riding forward.

"Excuse you!" he yelled before catching the guitar case and putting Sombra back into the pouch as he walked toward his new school.

The opening ceremony was boring, and during it Andre had realized that he was part of a very... unique class, full of all sorts and sizes of people, but they all looked harmless, or at least nothing that he couldn't handle.

As he walked around, he noticed one thing, HE WAS COMPLETELY LOST! After wondering around for another 45 minutes, he finally found a door with the correct numbers above it, and he stood outside for a few minutes before smirking.

The class was sitting inside the room with the teacher just about to begin when they all heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Knock knock!" And with that, the door to the class room went flying across the room, almost taking out Ms. Nekonome in the process. The whole class turned to see a man about 6 ft tall, wearing boots under his school uniform with a black and red jacket over the top, with black hair covered by an old baseball cap and a guitar case over his right shoulder.

"What're you all looking at?" Andre asked in an innocent way, like he was oblivious to the fact that he hat just kicked in the door.

"Um. Hello, can I get your name for roll call please?" The teacher asked, still clung to her desk.

"Anthony Redgrave." He said with a smirk. She scrolled down her list to see Andre "Anthony Redgrave" Sparda on her list. She gave Andre a sly smile.

"Can you please take off your cap, they aren't allowed during class." She asked.

"its prescription." He shot back, not wanting to deal with the laughter of the whole class.

"Yea right, now take it off." She told him, still smiling slyly.

"Ugh." Andre groaned before removing his hat and hanging his head in shame. As the class laughed, Ms. Nekonome just perked up, slamming her hands together.

"Ooh! I knew it was you! I went to high school with your brother1 He was such a charmer." The teacher purred as Andre just rose an eyebrow.

"Yea, we're not exactly on good terms right now." He muttered.

"Oh? What happened."

"I'm here."

"Oh," She just patted him on the back. "I'm sure you'll love it here, your brother had the same response on his first day. Now please take a seat."

Andre just walked back towards the wall, only to see the pink haired girl that had almost hit him earlier.

"Hey, I'm waiting for an apology." He said smirking at her. The girl just hung her head.

"I'm sorry. I guess we can't be friends now." She mumbled, about ready to cry.

Andre just got a shocked look on his face and started waiving his hands in front of his face. "No! I didn't mean it! I was just joking around! I'm fine, and I'm sure you weren't aiming at me or anything."

The girl perked up and smiled. "Really? So we can be friends!" She asked jumping to her feet.

"Sure." Andre said with a confused look on his face.

"Yay!" She hollered, wrapping her arms around him, almost crushing him.

"Your welcome." he muttered as his face began to turn blue.

"you smell nice." She said, smelling his neck.

"Um, thanks?" Andre said. Right after that she dug her fangs into his neck.

Ms. Nekonome rushed over and pulled the girl off of him, worrying about the effects of devil blood might have on her. That and she saw Andre reach for his belt line by reaction, luckily there was nothing there to grab.

" Um Moka, that's kind of rude don't you think." The teacher asked her.

Moka just played with her fingers and looked down, "I'm sorry, he just smelled so good. I couldn't help myself."

Andre grabbed his neck, feeling that the holes had already healed and there was just some blood left on his neck, "Did you just bite me?" he asked, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry, you probably don't wanna be friends now." She asked in a pouty voice.

"No, I didn't say I didn't like it, just some warning would be nice." He said, smiling at her before sitting down. "So your names Moka huh? That's a cute name."

Moka sat down in her chair and smiled back, "Thanks, Anthony is cool too. Real foreign."

"It's American, and thanks."

"OK then class, now that our introductions are over, lets get to it!" Ms. Nekonome began.

"Now, as I'm sure you're all aware," Ms. Nekonome continued, drawing a pointer. "This school is a school for monsters!"

" So, like it or not, humans run the world!" Ms. Nekonome continued. "That means we monsters have to learn to co-exist with them. That is the mission of this school! Peaceful co-existence with the humans! That brings us to rule number one! You will retain your human appearance at all times!"

Andre just sighed. Even though it would keep things peaceful, it would be boring.

"Does everyone understand this?" Ms. Nekonome asked seriously. "This is our first key of survival among the humans. To practice the art of disguise, please do not reveal your true nature, even to your fellow students."

"But can't we just eat all the humans ma'am?" asked a student named Saizou. He had long brown hair that reached his neck and some piercings on his face. "I could start with all the cute girls."

Andre slowly turned his head to see who'd spoken. He looked at the student who was smirking while licking his lips.

"That's just silly!" Ms. Nekonome sighed. "You don't have to worry about humans here though. All the faculty and fellow students are monsters just like you. This school exists behind a special barrier so no humans have ever seen it. Well, seen it and lived."

Andre was just staring at Saizou, wondering if he would put up a good fight before he decapitated him.

Saizou noticed that he was staring, and looked at him with disgust. "What do you want."

"Weren't you listening? Humans rule the world, so I don't think eating them is a choice." Andre told him, resting his head in his left palm.

"What're you a human?" he asked before sniffing the air. "You smell like one."

"Hey, if you can't beat em, join em. And if you think I'm human, why don't you do something about it?" Andre asked, patting his guitar case.

"I would, but I like the ladies a bit more." Saizou replied, eyeballing Moka.

"Just try it pal, and it'll be the last thing you ever do." Andre scowled at him, his trigger finger twitching.

"Is that a threat?" the other teen asked, leaning towards Andre, flickering his tongue.

"It's a promise." Andre said, leaning in. Saizou leaned back, and decided to settle this later.

Andre was half asleep by the time class had finished, but when the bell rang, Moka grabbed his arm and yanked him up, jarring him out of his slumber.

"Lets go explore the school!" She said said. Andre just shrugged and picked up his guitar case, following Moka.

As the two walked around, Moka admired the school, but all the male students were admiring Moka. Andre listened in to some of the things being said.

"W-woah."

"What a babe!"

"I've gotta date her!"

"Who's the guy with her?"

"Who cares?"

"If he gets in my way, he's dinner!"

Andre just chuckled as he locked his fingers behind his head, "I wish these guys weren't all talk, I might actually have some entertainment."

"What was that?" Moka asked, turning around from her exploration.

"Nothing, just mumbling to myself."

Moka stopped at a vending machine to rest and get something to drink.

She handed Andre an orange soda and sat down next to him. "So how are you liking the academy so far?"

"It's good. I thought it would be boring but you sure do spice things up."He said, smiling over at her.

"That's good! I bet we're both gonna have a lot of fun here!" She told him smiling before drinking into her blood packet.

"What's that?" Andre asked, thinking fruit punch.

"It's a blood packet." She replied nonchalantly. Andre almost spit up his orange soda.

"What? Why are you drinking blood?" He asked looking at her, confused.

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you, I'm a vampire." Andre gagged again and Moka frowned. "You don't like vampires do you."

"No, its not that. I just thought my brother was joking when he said vampires would be here." Andre told her.

"Oh, haven't you ever meet one before?" She asked him with a puzzled look on her face.

"I guess not, I grew up in the human world." he told her.

"So that's why you smell like a human." Saizou asked as he walked around the corner.

"Can I help you." Andre asked, walking up to him. Saizou replied by kicking him in the chest, sending him through the vending machine.

"Hey babe, Moka Akashiya right? Man, looks like I'm not the only one who thinks your cute." Saizou said to her in a sleazy tone, she just looked at him in horror, fearing if she insulted him that he might do the same to her.

"Hey asshole," Moka turned hope filled to see Andre pulling himself apart from the vending machine, "We weren't done talking yet. And on top of that you got my coat dirty."

Saizou walked over and grabbed Andre by the collar, only to meet Andre's fist in his face. While Andre was dazed, he grabbed Moka and his guitar case and ran, stopping just outside the entrance to the school.

"Andre, that was great! Thanks soo much!" She told him. Andre just smirked and the two started walking again.

As the two began to walk up a path back through the forest, Moka sparked up their conversation.

"So Andre, you said that you grew up in the human world right? So did you go to a human school?" She asked as the two continued down the path.

"Yea, why?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Human schools are the worst, aren't they?" Moka asked Andre. "I used to go to school in the human world up until now but the other students thought I was weird so I never made any friends. That's why I hate humans!" Moka confessed.

Andre stopped in his tracks, remembering his deceased mother. "Moka, do you really hate humans?"

He asked her in a very serious tone,

" Andre, what's wrong? You look like you just got hit by a bus." she asked, reaching out for him, but Andre just reared back.

"If you really do hate humans, then I guess your right, we can't be friends. I don't know why I gave you people another chance anyways, it was you bastards that killed my HUMAN mother in the first place." Andre said, leering down at Moka, who had her hand over her mouth.

"Andre, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I think you should go back to the school Moka," Andre turned and began to walk towards the bus station. "And don't make me regret sparing your life."

"Andre, don't go." Moka whispered, she began to walk around the forest, wondering how to apologize. She had just driven off her only friend by saying that she hates humans. His blood tasted similar to what she had heard that human blood tasted like, but it had a tangy, powerful after taste.

She heard a twig snap behind her, "Andre?"

"Ooh, sorry, but it looks like you little friend left. Don't worry, I'll get him later anyways." Saizou said walking out from behind a tree.

"I should have known she would just be like any other demons. I'm heading back home and go back to killing demons, at least I can shoot them without thinking twice." Andre mumbled walking back to the bus stop, but he heard Moka "!"

Andre turned towards the voice, having a moral dispute. Finally he took off in the direction of the sound, "I'm gonna hate myself tomorrow."

Moka had been tossed around by Saizou, who was slowly walking towards her, taking his sweet time. All of the sudden Andre flew over the shrubbery behind Moka, kicking Saizou in the face, bouncing him backwards. Andre took off his coat and handed it and his guitar case to Moka before turning back to Saizou.

"A-Andre" Moka choked out, looking up at her savior. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's ok Moka, but right now this jerk needs to be taught a lesson." Andre said, smirking at the man.

"You think so huh? Well I hope that wasn't all you had, because if it was I'm going to kill you!" Saizou yelled as he took on his true form, an orc.

Andre charged him again, dodging every swing the giant beast made, before nailing him in the stomach with a hard left. The orc didn't even flinch, and grabbed Andre by the neck, and lifting him off the ground.

"Haha! Come one weakling! Why don't you show me your true form!" The giant asked Andre.

"Your not worth it! Moka, the side pockets, toss me them!" Andre yelled.

Moka bulled out the pistols and looked at them in horror. "What are these for?" She asked him.

"Just throw them here!" Andre yelled. Moka complied, and with a barrage of bullets, Saizou was forced to drop them. Andre then stumbled back and fell over, his head landing in Moka's lap.

"Did I get him?" He asked, gasping for breath.

"Don't think that I will be defeated so easily!" Saizou yelled.

Andre picked himself up, grabbing Moka's rosary in the process. When it was removed, she transformed into a true vampire. Saizou backed way, feeling the ora of a class S monster, but soon regained his composure.

"Thank you for the gesture, but I don't need a body guard." Inner Moka told Andre, running her hands through her hair.

Andre just smirked. "Shut up and toss me my case."

"What, are you going to sing a lula by? I doubt that would work." Moka scolded.

"You haven't even heard it yet. Just throw me the case."

Moka humored him, tossing him the case.

"Ok shit head. I know your a bit young, but here a show for adults only." Andre said, unzipping the case and pulling out a giant broad sword with a skull and ribcage guard. It looked like it weighed a ton, but he swung it around effortlessly, trying to get a feel for the weapon.

"it's a bit out of tune, but it'll work for now!" Andre yelled charging Saizou, forcing him back with a demonic ora that trumped even Moka's. After seeing this, she could only remember back to earlier in class that day.

"Ok class, today we are going to start with mythology. Can anyone tell me about the legend of the Dark Knight Sparda?" Ms. Nekonome asked, looking around the room to a bunch of blank stares and a sleeping Andre.

The cat woman smiled slyly again. "Andre, can you tell us the legend."

"Ugh, Sparda was a demon who supposedly turned on his fellow demons 2000 years ago and sealed the two realms from each other. He was best known by his 3 swords, the sparda, a large broad sword fuel by his own powers, two twin katanas, Yamoto and Yamato, that can seal and open the gates to the demon realm, and a large broad sword with a skull and ribcage for a guard that is said to be designed after his own rebellious attitude. They also say that his sons are still out to this day, using his swords to keep demons out of the human world, or so they say."

"Thank you Andre I knew you'd know." The cat woman smiled, "We don't know if Sparda actually existed, but he is based off of an extinct for of yokai, devils. Although extinct, they were said to be able to trump any S class monster easily."

Moka looked on to see Andre toying with Saizou, who was already cut up and bleeding profusely.

"So the stories are true, and your his son. The son of Sparda." Moka asked, looking at Andre who had Sparda's sword slung over his

"Well, it looks like the cat's out of the bag." Andre said lunging at Saizou again.

"How bout we keep this between you and me though." Andre said, spinning rebellion around by the pommel, cutting Saizou.

"So, a half human, half devil hybrid. That sounds like a scary combination." Moka said, realizing that her help wasn't needed in his presents.

However when Andre turned his head to reply, Saizou nailed him in the stomach with a hard right. Then before he could recover, he wrapped Andre up with his tongue and grabbed rebellion's blade. Saizou flung Andre against the tree that Moka was standing by, and then threw rebellion, impaling Andre to the tree.

Moka looked at Andre in horror, then back to Saizou, who was celebrating his kill.

"I'll kill you for that." Moka whispered between her teeth, but as she started walking towards him, a voice rung out.

"That was a good warm up. Now its time to get this party kicking."

Moka turned to see Andre smirking, still impaled to the tree. He casually pushed himself off of it and began to walk towards both of them.

"ya know, your really starting to piss me off." Andre told Saizou, placing his hands on both sides of the blade.

"this, "Andre yanked the blade part way out and grabbed it at the base again. "was a new" Andre repeated the motion, preparing to remove it this time. "coat." He stated, catching the blade after it was removed.

Moka looked at him in shock to see that there wasn't even a scar. Andre flicked his blade outward, leaving a giant blood trail on the ground, then he pointed the tip at Saizou.

"And now, its time to teach you that lesson I promised you!" Andre proclaimed, charging Saizou. Before he could react though, Andre had skewered him with the blade, however he didn't thrust hard enough so that it would impale him. He then picked the orc up by the blade and looked at Moka.

"Heads up" He said, tossing the body at Moka.

"Know your place!" She yelled, sending Saizou flying off into the forest, beaten, bloodied, and defeated.

Andre placed his weapons back into his case and looked over at Moka, who was walking towards him.

"So, it looks like the great devil race still lives on." She asked him, crossing her arms.

"Maybe, why, do you have a problem with not being the biggest, baddest beast in school?" Andre asked, looking into her eyes.

"No, it's just nice to know that a son of Sparda is watching over my weaker half." She said before putting the rosary back on, changing her back into the pink haired Moka.

When she changed back, she fell, only for Andre to catch her as she regained control.

"Andre, I'm-" Andre cut her off.

"It's ok, and I'm sorry for not telling you." he said.

"Andre." Moka said, before digging her fangs into his neck.

Andre just sighed, "I'm gonna put a bell on you."

"So mommy, that's the first time you met the demon hunter?" Moka looked down at her 3 year old son who was engulfed in the story. She just patted him on the head and chuckled.

"He sounds like a really cool guy! Do you think I'll ever find a man like him?" Moka looked at her 4 year old daughter sitting next to her.

"I'm sure you can honey." Moka looked over to see her husband, Tsukune, standing in the doorway, listening to the bedtime story..

"I didn't get to school the next day, but Andre and me became good friends after that."

"Daddy, can you tell us another story!" They two children begged there father, but he declined.

"No, it's bedtime, but maybe if your good, tomorrow night I'll tell you the time he saved me from the Public Safety Committee. " Tsukune smiled, as the children went to bed, and Tsukune and Moka walked out into the living room.

"Speaking of Andre, what do you think he's been up to since high school, we haven't seen him in 10 years." Tsukune said, looking at Moka.

"Well, unless you count the time that a demon tried to crash our wedding and took care of it." Moka said, looking up at her husband.

"Yea, it would have been nice if if would have stayed though. I wonder what he's doing right now?"

"Probably righting a wrong or fending off the demons of hell, or just training to stop the next great threat to humanity." Moka said, looking out the window at the stars.

"AH CHEW!" Andre sneezed as Avana stabbed him through the chest with Celsius after disarming him.

"And that makes 53," she said, "53 times you've sneezed today."

"Its ok, I'm sure some pretty lady's just talking about me." Andre replied, smirking at Ava.

She just rolled her eyes, "Yea, she's probably putting a hex on you."

"Yea ri-" Andre paused for a moment, thinking it through, "hey, that's not cool, that could be happening."

"I know," Ava said, Celsius resting on her shoulder, "So are you gonna pick up that sword or what?"

Andre opened his hand, calling Alastor back to him. He spun it around and was about to charge when the phone rang, "I guess we're on duty." Andre snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

"How do I get myself into these things. I blame you." Andre said, looking over to Tsukune who was strung up on the cross next to him.

"Why are you even here? I thought you were a yokai?" He asked, looking back at Andre.

"I am, but tell that to the hot head over there." Andre replied, nodding towards Kuyou.

"These Humans have snuck into our academy and they have seen what they shouldn't have! As punishment they will be executed at 4 O'clock this afternoon!"

Andre rolled his eyes, "4's no good for me, I have a dentist appointment. So how bout I kick your ass now and then we can go grab some lunch."

Kuyou rushed Andre, stopping just centimeters from his face. "Ignorant human. Do you really think that you could even scratch me! I will make sure that the only thing left of you is a few ashes. Don't you know not to belittle a god." He whispered to him.

Andre just began laughing hysterically, "I've spit in the faces of gods before, and by the end of the day, I will show you that even a god can bleed and beg for mercy."

Kuyou snarled and walked away as Andre smirked sadistically, "Four more hours, and you'll know your place on the food chain."

The time slowly ticked away but soon it was four, and everyone had gathered outside. "Now my fellow Yokai! It is time to right this abomination!"

He turned to the two, looking at Andre, and then over to Tsukune. "Any last words?"

Andre just smirked again. "Yea, how much is your mom charging for head these days?"

"You will be first." He said, lighting Andre's cross on fire and standing back to watch.

Andre let out a loud scream of horror, "AH AH AH AH AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You brought this on yourself." Kuyou told him as he walked over to Tsukune, but turned back as Andre finished his ranting.

"YOU DICK! YOU MELTED MY HERSHEY'S!"

"What? How is this possible!" Suddenly the girls began to fight the other members of the public safety committee. As they fought Kumuru and Ruby managed to get Tsukune loose, but as they went for Andre he stopped them.

"Get Tsukune out of here, I'll be fine! Just make sure he stays ok!" The two reluctantly agreed and took Tsukune to the roof, followed closely by the others, leaving a still tied up Andre and Kuyou.

"This is going to be almost too easy. I'm going to enjoy this." He said as the elfin like man stalked towards Andre. Suddenly though he was forced to jump out of the way to avoid 3 blasts from an unknown source, but Andre knew what it was, and it became apparent to everyone as a man with silver hair in a red trench coat sent a low pitched ting as he sheathed his sword. When the hilt met the sheath, the ropes holding Andre all cut, letting him drop safely.

Andre rubbed his wrists that were cut open by the ropes, but the wounds, to everyone's surprise with the exception of his friends, had already begun to heal.

"Its about time. Can you ever be on time?" Andre asked Dante as he tossed Andre Yamoto.

"Its more badass when I'm late. I brought a present atleast." Andre unsheathed the sword and swung it around, getting a feel for his old friend.

"Thanks, I missed it. Did you ever get my case back?" Suddenly Ms. Ririko ran out, holding the guitar case. When she reached them Dante grabbed it, pulling out rebellion, and Andre grabbed Claro and Sombra.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion on the roof, and they all looked up.

"Looks like the party's started. I better get up there, you ready?" Andre asked looking at Dante.

"As always." Dante smirked as Andre took a few steps away from him before turning and charging Dante. Dante locked his fingers together, giving Andre a giant boost that allowed him to reach the roof.

When he got their, what he saw was disturbing. Mizore was passed out on the roof from using all her power to deflect a blast. Yukari and Ruby were frozen in terror, Tsukune was bearly alive thanks to Moka, and Moka was drained from saving him. Kuyou had taken on an odd form, looking like a human, but blue with fox like features.

Just as Kuyou was about to strike down Yukari and Ruby, Andre fired a shot, right into his blast, dissipating it. They all turned to see Andre slowly taking off his coat, smiling.

"Well fox boy, looks like you might actually be able to give me a good fight." Andre said, grasping Yamoto's sheath with his right hand, ready to strike.

"Why do you persist that you can defeat me! You are only a mere human, you are weak!" Before he could do anything though, Andre was already standing behind him, his sword drawn and extended completely as blood spurt out of Kuyou's side.

"That's where your wrong. Yes, I am half human, but that's why I will defeat you. Because I have something you don't."

The two faced each other as Kuyou began to laugh. "And what would that be?"

"A HEART!" Andre proclaimed, slashing downward, sending a wave that cut through the roof right at Kuyou, who was barely able to stop it.

Tsukune awoke, and took in the situation. "What happened?"

"Good, your up. Everyone get out of here, its about to get messy."

The others fled, even Moka, knowing that she would only be in the way. After they all left, Andre began to smile as he gripped his hilt.

"So what are you planning on doing now? Even if your a class S yokai, you would be doomed, but since you are only a half yokai, then you have no chance." Kuyou mocked, raising his hand, and blasting at Andre. Andre slashed down at it, placing himself at a stand still with Kuyou.

"Thats where your wrong! My human half gives me more strength than my other half. Plus, no pompous ass could ever trump A MEMBER OF THE SPARDA BLOODLINE!" Andre's eyes began to glow red and Kuyou's face was one of sheer terror as Andre let out an animalistic roar before a huge explosion overtook the entire roof.

The others reached the bottom only to see Dante, Ms. Ririko, and Ms. Nekonome standing in the courtyard. They walked over, before all of the children except for Moka was forced to a knee as a horrific orah overtook them.

"What is that!" Kumuru yelled, trying to stand.

"It's so dark and dense, its unbearable!" Mizore commented, not being able to stand either. The two teachers were also struggling while Dante just laughed. "Its about time."

"I forgot how suppressing it is. He really is your brother." Ms. Nekonome said, trying to see what was going on up their.

Suddenly their was a large explosion engulfing the entire roof, and Kuyou, back in his human form, came flying off the side of the building, followed closely by a creature that was hard to describe. It looked like a red, human sized demon with two large bat wings attached at his waist, and was holding a katana.

Suddenly the beast struck Kuyou, sending him flying into the ground, creating a creator, and the beast folded its wings, falling towards him. About halfway through his decent, the monster was engulfed in a red light, and when it dissipated, Andre fell the rest of the way. Landing with a foot on each side of Kuyou's stomach, and his blade against his throat.

Andre laughed when he saw the blood running out of Kuyou's mouth, "I told you, even a god can bleed. Any last words?"

"Please don't, I didn't know." He managed to mumble out, about ready to pass out. Andre smirked before sheathing his sword and walking away. "And a god can beg for mercy."

As he walked away, Kuyou steadied himself to his feet, and ran at Andre with a dagger in each hand. "DIE HUMAN!"

Andre spun around, shooting the dagger out of his hand, and then pointing it in his face as the other one peirced his stomach. Andre just looked down at it and pulled back the hammer on Claro. "This was a good shirt."

Kuyou fell over, shocked at what had just happened as Andre pulled out the dagger and stabbed it into the ground right next to Kuyou. "So that was your true form. The form of a devil."

"Wrong." Andre said, causing everyone to look. "This is my true form. That's merely a technique that allows us to amplify our powers. This is our true form, a human." Andre looked around to see everyone from the school in the courtyard staring at him, and the damage he had caused. They were all in awe of his power, and it was silent, until "eerrrrmmmmm."

Andre grabbed his stomach before looking at Dante, "I've been strung up since noon, please tell me you brought a pizza!"

"Nope, but I remember where the cafeteria is!" The two took off in search of food, as the others were dumbfound.

"How can they have that much power and act so childish?" Kurumu asked, looking at Ms. Nekonome and Ms. Ririko.

"They have to, or else they would go mad with power." Ms. Ririko said in a sing song tone.

"Yes, its refreshing actually, they act like little kids, and choose to see the good in the world." Ms. Nekonome said, watching the two run off before Dante turned around.

"C'mon, here kitty kitty kitty." He said, clapping his hands. She just blew him off and chased after as the rest followed suit, ready for a meal after all that had happened.

"Wow dad, that was amazing!" His son looked up at him.

"Did that really happen?" His daughter asked as Moka giggled.

"Yes, it did. Now come on, time for bed."

"Ok!" They yelled in unison as they ran over to their beds and laid down.

"Mommy, do you think we could meet Andre?" Her daughter asked as she kissed her on the forehead.

"Maybe, but we haven't been able to get a hold of him for some time. He doesn't exactly live a normal life you know."

"Can you try please?" He son cried from his bed.

"Ok, first thing in the morning I'll try calling." Moka smiled at them. "No goodnight you two, I love you."

"Love you mommy!"

"Why are their so many frickin demons!" Andre yelled as him and Avana hacked through the horde.

"Why, getting tired?" She asked mockingly.

"Yea, I'm getting bored to death!" He yelled as he slashed through several more.

After they had dispatched of all the demons, it was about 3 AM before he got back to the shop. "I'm gonna crash, and if anyone calls before noon, I'm gonna go ballistic."


	3. Chapter 3

**(kind of bouncing around in the story. This one is placed in season one, episode 2 when they first meet Kurumu. Same concept, its a memory of high school. Hope you enjoy. )**

**also found a picture for Andre on photobucket**

**.com/albums/n588/rysky2010/Devil%20May%20Cry/?action=view¤t=**

Andre rubbed his eyes as he walked towards the school with his new roommate, Tsukune. Tsukune was a human, but Andre didn't mind. He figured it was better than someone that snored.

As the two walked they ran into Moka. Moka had grown attached to the two, and Andre was always too tired to care about her being a vampire, or that she sucked blood, but Tsukune wasn't adjusting as well.

Moka ran up and hugged the two, biting down on Tsukune's neck and smiling as he freaked out, "Mmm! You taste soo good!" She voiced in delight.

"Ow! Why do you do that!" Tsukune asked as Andre slouched next to them, "Oh suck it up." He said, not liking Tsukune's freak out so early in the morning.

The two began to argue, and it followed all the way into the main hallway of the school, where they stopped in awe as the entire main hall was full of male students arguing. The trio shuffled through the crowd, managing not to get sucked into the fray. They made it to the stairs, but Andre noticed that in all of that, one name kept popping up:

"You stay away from Kurumu!"

"Kurumu is all mine!"

"Kurumu would never go for a guy like you!"

Andre stood there for a second, letting it all soak in before speaking, "Who the hell is Kurumu!"

Suddenly the entire hall got quiet, and they all seemed to be staring at Andre who sweat dropped. He stood in that spot for a moment before a voice from behind him scared the crap out of him, "I'm Kurumu."

Andre turned quickly to see a shorter woman with blue hair in a uniform looking up at him innocently," Oh no, is all this over me? Please don't fight."

The men stopped fighting as all stared as her for a moment before she got angry, "Well! Keep fighting!"

The others began to brawl again as Andre body checked her, "Why are they all fighting over you?"

Kurumu stomped on his toe and looked up, "Because I'm beautiful, talented, and smart. Right boys?" She stared at Andre, Tsukune, and Moka as her eyes seemed to pulsate.

"Yes Kurumu." Tsukune said, almost drooling over her. Andre blinked rapidly before sneezing, "What was that all about? Some kind of monster mind trick?" Andre asked, rubbing his nose.

Kurumu stepped back in shock that her charm didn't work. Andre just stared at her for a moment with one eyebrow raised.

"Ok then. Well," Andre clapped is hands together, "Have fun conquering high school. They must be the best years of your life." Andre turned and began to walked up the stairs, grabbing Tsukune by the collar, "Come on lover boy."

The three walked to class as Tsukune began to regain his composure, "What was that all about?" Andre asked looking over at Tsukune.

"I don't know. It was just like I couldn't control myself." Tsukune said, looking over at Moka, who looked quite sad. "Whats wrong?"

Moka looked away quickly, "Nothing."

"That's not a nothing look." Andre said, but before they could pry and answer out of Moka the door flew open, and standing there was the same blue haired woman. She strutted to her seat in the back of the room. She sat down and crossed her legs, looking over at the trio, "Hello Moka. Andre." She looked over at Tsukune with a sly smile, "_Tsukune_."

The others shook off the emphasis she had put on Tsukune's , all except for Moka. When it came to lunch time Moka bolted out the door before either of them could talk to her some more.

"You go after her. I've got some things to do." Andre said, waving off Tsukune as he left. Tsukune went looking after Moka, and found her talking to Kurumu. As Tsukune approached the two he was hit by Kurumu's charm once again.

He smiled at Kurumu again, "Get away from her Tsukune!" Moka pleaded.

"Why?" Tsukune asked.

"She's dangerous!"

"No." Tsukune replied.

"I bet she only wants you for breakfast Tsukune." Kurumu said as she stared devilishly at Moka.

"I see. That's why Moka wants to be my friend." Tsukune concluded.

"No. That's not it!" Moka finally broke down, and ran away crying.

Kurumu celebrated her victory, but it was cut short, "So you wanna conquer the school? Someone's aiming pretty low."

Everyone looked up to see Andre leaning across the railing.

Kurumu scoffed, "Its you again. Who are you anyways?"

"I think the bigger question is who are you?" Andre asked, pulling out a book and reading from it, "Succubus. A female demon appearing in dreams who takes the form of a human woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual intercourse. The male counterpart is the incubus. Religious traditions hold that repeated intercourse with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death." Andre slammed the book closed and looked down at Kurumu, "I didn't know demons could be so cute."

Kurumu stomped her feet in anger, "How did you know!"

Andre laughed, jumping over the railing so he was now sitting on it, "That little charm thing you did was impressive, but a little too weak for me. It was a good place to start at though, and thanks to the open record policy of the school, it was easy to confirm."

"The school doesn't have an open record policy." One of the students said. Andre looked up in thought, "that would probably explain the lock on the file cabnit."

The student facepalmed before turning towards Kurumu, "So she tricked us. She's using us as pawns! Get her!" The crowd began to turn into a mob, causing Kurumu to begin to run. The crowd followed, leaving Tsukune and Andre to talk.

Andre hopped down next to Tsukune, "You go find Moka and explain what's happening. I'll stop the pitchfork weilding mob."

The two split, and went to do what they set out for respectively. Out in the forest, Kurumu was flying in and out of trees trying to escape, but when one member of the mob hit her wing with his tongue, it forced her to go crashing down. The mob encroach more as she turned towards them and pushedbackwards until she was sitting against the tree, "Stop! Please stop!" She said, swinging her claws at the group wildly as she began to cry.

The students felt no remorse though, and the one that had knocked her down swung his tongue at her again with emense force. Kurumu clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the end, but instead she heard a voice.

"She asked politely. How rude." Andre said as he stood in front of Kurumu, the tongue wrapped around his forearm.

"Get out of the way!" One of them yelled as the others cheered.

"I think not. She might not have been right in what she did, but this isn't much better!" Andre told them, not budging and inch.

"In the Yokai world, it doesn't matter what is right! What the strong want, they get." Another proclaimed, making Andre laugh madly.

"Then I guess your going to leave if the strong get what they want." He said, still laughing a little.

Before anyone in the crowd could respond, Andre grabbed the tongue with his hand, yanking the owner in closely as his head connected with Andre's boot, causing his neck and spine to fold like an accordian. The others saw this and charged, but whenever one came close, they went flying. Soon the mod had Andre and Kurumu encircled. Andre just smirked and looked back at Kurumu, "So are you gonna help me or not?" He asked, offering her a hand up.

Kurumu smiled and took his hand and stood up, "So why are you helping me?" She asked as Andre punch one in the gut, sending him flying.

"I know why you did what you did, and its not something that you should be punished for, just stopped." Andre said.

Kurumu smiled, "Well thank you. So how do you wanna do this?" She asked, cutting down the tree with her nails and standing back to back with Andre.

"Lets just get it done with so I can go take a nap." he said.

Kurumu laughed, "That doesn't sound enjoyable for me at all."

"Hey now." Andre said with a smirk, "I make the dirty jokes in the duo."

The next day in school Andre walked in late. The cuts and bruises from the other day had healed on him, but not his classmates. Most of them had bandages on and ice packs, which made him laugh as he took his seat.

Kurumu looked over at him and smiled. Andre smiled back, "What?" he said with a chuckle.

"I've decided." She said with confidence.

"Decided what?" Andre asked.

"Your my chosen one." She said. Andre just raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked. Kurumu nodded and Andre just shrugged, "We'll see."

Kurumu walked out of another shop, carrying even more bags as she strutted down the Vegas strip, gaining more and more looks from the surrounding men. Her phone rang and she was somehow able to balance all of her boxes and bags on one arm and answer it, "Yes mother."

"Have you found a man yet?" the voice on the other side of the line shouted.

"I told you a million times, yes." Kurumu said, rolling her eyes as she blew a bubble with the gum she had in.

"You need to stop waiting on that dead beat! Go find a real man!"

"He is a real man mom, but your ch break ch ing up. I', ch going ch through ch a tunnel ch. Bye." She flipped the phone shut and kept on walking back to her apartment, getting ready for her trip to Limbo City to visit an old, rundown building.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Late posting! To be honest I wrote half of this chapter over a year ago and then completely lost interest, but with the new DMC game coming out and the demo release I am pumped for it! So here is the next chapter. If you would like to have a cameo appearance of a character of your own feel free to pm me about it. Also in response to a recent question, no, Nero will more than likely not make an appearance. **

Footsteps could be heard down the empty alleyway as Andre made his way down the desolate pavement. He had just finished a job in the old part of town, and he was making he way home. It was late afternoon, and the fog was rolling in in the coastal area.

As he made his way down the alley, he noticed a woman wearing shaggy clothing with an oversized hood covering her head sitting next to a dumpster partway down the way. He ignored her for the most part, not really caring about some homeless woman at this point.

He made his way by the woman, but suddenly she shot up, grabbing his arm. When everything had settled, she was holding onto his arm with a pistol shoved in her face.

"Beware." The pink haired woman told him as she looked towards the devil hunter, her face shadowed by the cloak like hood. "If you proceed to the other side for a formal event, you will surely meet your end."

Andre stared at her for a moment before lowering his pistol, "I don't think I have to worry."

"Believe me sir, you WILL be doomed."

Andre shrugged off the woman as he straightened his coat. "Believe me lady, I'll be fine."

He turned away and began to walk away, but stopped when she spoke again, "Son of Sparda, if you go to that wedding, you will be killed."

Andre whipped around with his pistols drawn to see an empty alley in front of him. He slowly holstered his pistol before fixing his collar, "I'll take that bet."

**The next morning**

*RING*RING*RING*

"Ugh! Dante, get the phone." Andre told him, putting his forearm over his eyes.

"Your closer." Dante told him. They were both passed out on the couches in the office.

"Who calls someone at such an ungodly hour." Andre complained.

Dante picked his head up and looked at the clock. "Its 10:30."

"Who calls a demon hunting agency at 10 AM?"

"Just get the phone." Dante told him.

"Go to hell."

"Been there, it sucks."

Andre sat up and shot the phone before laying back down. "We're closed."

"Oh, the line just went dead. They must be gone." Moka said, hanging up the phone.

**Later that night.**

"Did you call him mommy?" The children asked.

"Yes, but he wasn't home. Maybe another time." Moka said, hugging both of them. "But your aunt Kokoa called today, she's getting married at father's castle, and she wants you two to be in the wedding."

The kids cheered as their mother and father watched with joy at the two children.

"So is Mr. Andre gonna be there too?" There daughter asked, looking over at them.

Moka and Tsukune chuckled, "No," Moka giggled, "Kokoa and Andre never got along."

"Why not mommy?" Their daughter asked curiously.

"Well," Tsukune started, "Your aunt never really liked anyone that gave too much interest to your mother."

Moka smacked Tsukune's leg in a playful manner, "That's not true. They just never really got along. Besides, some family friends will be there, and some never got along with him, so it would probably be best to keep them away from each other."

"Are you talking about Will?" Tsukune asked, tilting his head slightly.

Moka sighed, "Yes. The Keat clan in general will be there, and you know how it went last time."

**Monday morning, Homeroom: 2****nd**** semester, 2****nd**** year**

"I'm soo not ready for that test in math." Kurumu whined.

"I know!" Moka added, "I didn't get any time to study all weekend. Did either of you two study?" The vampire looked over at the two humans.

"I did a little bit, but I don't think it'll help." Tsukune said, looking over at his homo sapien comrade.

Andre replied with a grunt and rolling his head to face away from the others after padding down his crew cut black hair that was standing up from his previous laying position.

"Whats with him?" Moka asked curiously.

"Oh he's just being a big baby ever since the head master told him he had to have his powers sealed and give up all of his devil arms or leave the school." Kurumu explained, crossing her arms and leaning against a desk.

Andre replied simply with a scoff without looking over at the group. Moka, however, began to look around Andre's person. After a few moments of this, she looked over at Kurumu, "Where's his rosary?"

Kurumu tried hard not to laugh before clearing her throat, "Well, Ruby told me that the headmaster knew he would just rip it off, so instead he used an incantation and sealed them in his sword."

Andre grunted, causing the others to laugh before Kurumu shot up, "Hey! Did any of you hear about the big dance tonight?" She asked, looking at the others.

"We're having a dance?" Moka asked.

"Yep." Kurumu perked up in glee, "And me and Andre are going!"

Andre shot up, "We're what?"

"Oh no one asked you." Kurumu said.

"That's what I figured." Andre said, laying his head back down.

"I'm going with Tsukune!" Yukari said, grabbing his arm.

"I'm going with Tsukune." Mizore said from under a nearby desk. The others just kind of looked at her for a moment. They had gotten used to it, but it was still kind of weird. Suddenly Ruby came on over the intercom-

-ANDRE SPARDA. PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE.-

Andre sighed as he stood up lazily and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"What'd you do this time?" Tsukune asked.

"Nothing I think. Ruby probably just wants some input on the dance since I live in the human world and pop culture and all that crap."

Andre stepped out as the girls continued to argue and stumbled down the hallway half asleep. He walked down the hallway for awhile, his eyes half way closed as his hair stuck up wildly. As he walked through the empty corridor, he bumped into another student shoulder to shoulder. Andre spun around from the hit, "Excuse you." He said, looking at the pale man with silver hair and red eyes.

The man glared at him for a moment, "Don't you dare touch me you street trash."

Andre raised an eyebrow at the man opposite from him, "Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

The man simply scoffed as he held out his palm, suddenly sending out a pulse that sent Andre flying into the lockers, kicking up dust as the pulse filled the entire hall.

Andre shot out of the dust, holding a jagged piece of metal from one of the lockers as he tackled the figure and held the chunk of steel to its throat.

"What are you doing?" Ruby deadpanned as glared at Andre blankly as he sat on top of her with the metal against her throat. Andre looked around and stood up before helping Ruby up, "Did you see a pale pansy looking rich kid around?"

Ruby just glared at him, "Aren't you suppose to be going somewhere?"

"Yea, yea." Andre said, turning back towards the headmaster's office. This wasn't over though, after his meeting he was going looking.

Back in homeroom, the girls were all arguing over who was going with Tsukune, while the other guys in the class argued about who was going with Moka, and Kurumu daydreamed about the dance.

As Moka yanked at Tsukune's arm, a man walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Moka turned to see a tall, pale man standing behind her with a sly smile, "Excuse me. Are you Moka Akashiya?"

Moka looked at the man shyly, "Um, y-yes." She said, holding her hand over her mouth.

The man smiled more as he kissed her hand, "I thought so. My name is William Keat III."

"Um, hello William. Its nice to meet you." Moka said nervously.

William noticed this and spoke, "There is no need to be nervous Ms. Akashiya. I know all about you. My family has been serving the Shuzen family for over a century."

"Oh." Moka said, not put at ease by this at all. William also noticed this as he grabbed her hand, "Ms. Akashiya. We need to talk." He said as he pulled her out of the room. As the others tried to follow they were stopped by two other seemingly new students blocking the doors.

"Master Keat needs to speak to Ms. Akashiya about family business." One of them stated.

"If you try to pass, we will have to stop you." The other spoke. Knowing there was nothing they could do, the group went and sat down. Hoping Moka would be ok.

Andre walked into the headmaster's office and sat down at his desk, "What did I do this time."

The exorcist turned in his chair and stood up, looking out the window over the courtyard, "Its not what you've done, son of Sparda. Its what you are going to do."

Andre let his head fall back in frustration, rubbing his hand through his hair, "What now? I've already sealed my powers, what more do you want?"

"I want to unseal them and return your devil arms." Mikogami said, causing Andre to shoot up, "Say what?"

"As you must understand, your father did many things in his 2000 years on this plane of existence. One of them was help with the seal used to imprison a powerful youkai known simply as Alucard. Alucard was the first vampire, and had powers said to be unrivaled. Today, a new student arrived at the school that you had a confrontation with. William Keat III. He is part of a vampire family that serves the Shuzen family." Mikogami turned to see Andre trying to process this.

"Ok," He said, rubbing his chin, "So what does this Will guy have to do with Alucard?"

"Gyokuro Shuzen is the head of an organization known as Fairy Tale. We believe they wish to unseal Alucard and use his powers to rule the human world, and the key to unsealing Alucard is the blood of the ones that sealed him away."

"So he needs my blood?" Andre asked.

"Or the blood of Moka Akashiya. Her mother was one of the people that helped to seal Alucard away."

Andre stood up, "Then what are we waiting for? Lets get this started."

Mikogami turned to Andre, showing his devilish smile, "Ok then. Please come this way, but be aware. With such a rapid process taken to unseal your powers, some altercations may occur."

"W-what do you want with me?" Moka asked when Will stopped in the hallway a few yards down from the doorway.

"I simply wanted to ask you to the dance this evening ms. Akashiya. I feel that it would only be fitting for us to go together." Will asked as he bowed slightly to her. "Unless that makes you uncomfortable, which would be totally understandable. However by going with someone else you would be breaking one of the most important vampire rules."

"What's that?" Moka asked, worried about breaking such an important rule.

"Well to date someone outside of the vampire species. Such an act would be punishable by banishment or worse. Not to mention how it would disgrace your family's name and honor." Will replied.

"Oh, well I really don't want to bring that to my family, so I guess I'll go with you." Moka said in a surrendering tone. She didn't want to bring such dishonor to her family, so she had no choice in her own mind.

"Great. I will be at your room tonight then to escort you to the dance. And try not to tell your friends, they might try to sway you from the honorable path. Lesser yokai such as them don't understand our ways." Will waited until Moka nodded to walked back past the classroom to gather his men. After he did that Will seemingly vanished with the two men as Moka returned to the classroom, however she seemed distant for the entire day.

"Master Keat, I thought that our objective was to recover the girl." one of the men asked as the trio walked off school grounds.

"We will. After she has secluded herself from everyone we'll grab her. It will be easier that way." The two agreed and left to ready themselves to stop any foreseen interference that may occur.

The others got worried when the two men left, but neither of their companions returned. They pondered if they should go looking for them, and after class let out they split up.

Tsukune searched the men's dorms, the lunchroom, and any other place he could think to find Andre, but with no luck.

Meanwhile the girls went to find Moka, who was in her room. Kumuru knocked on the door and Moka answered, "Yes?" She said, pretending as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you ok?" Yukari asked.

"Yea, that guy was a serious creep." Kumuru added.

"Oh, Will's not that bad." Moka said, smiling as if nothing had happened, "In fact we're going to the dance together."

"Your going with that guy? But you just met him." Kumuru said, leaning on one foot as she put her fist against her hips.

"Yea, he's an old family friend." she replied, "But I have to get ready, bye!" and she slammed the door, causing her friends to jump.

"Well now what do we do?" Kumuru asked.

"I'm going to find Tsukune." Mizori said, appearing behind them in her usual fashion before running off to claim Tsukune.

**Later that night, school assembly hall**

The grand march was about to start, and everyone was lined up. Well almost everyone.

"Where is he!" Kumuru freaked out in the back, stomping around.

William walked in with Moka on his arm, who was wearing a stunning blood red dress that went down to her ankles and was slit up the side, and a matching set of heals. Will nodded at his men, who closed the door behind them and stood outside.

The march started, and the croupings walked out. Gin and Ruby; Tsukune, Mizori, and Yukari; Moka and Will; but when Kumuru and Andre were called, noone walked out. After being called a second and third time, Kumuru yelled from the back, "HE'S NOT HERE!" almost crying.

William sneared under his breath, "And he won't be either."

Suddenly a banging noise was heard on the otherside of the door, followed by some loud crashing, then silence. Everyone looked over at the door, and after a minute the next couple was called, but before the announcer could finish the next set of names the door crashed open when one of the guards flew threw it, sliding across the floor and stopping at Will's feet.

"Oh honey, I'm home!" Andre yelled as he walked through the doorway, dressed in his casual demon hunting attire. He twirled his sword, Alistor, around before stabbing it into the ground and leaning against it.

Will was infuriated as he stomped up to Andre, grabbing his coat collar, "What do you think your doing!"

Andre looked at Will's hand, then at his face, "I came to kick your ass." he said before taking a swing at Will's face, only to have it caught by Will.

"Impressive." He said, headbutting Andre with enough force to slam him against the wall a few feet away. Andre tried to stand back up, but Will was already on top of him, first grabbing him and slamming him into the ground, then pummelling him with a flurry of punches all over his body at lightening fast speed.

Will finished it off by picking up and tossing Andre into the crowd, right by his friends. "Come now Moka. Lets be off." Will said, straightening his jacket and then waving her over.

"Don't go Moka." Andre said as he gasped a little as Kurumu rushed over to try and help him.

"I have to." She nearly whispered, tearing up.

"No, you don't." Andre said, pulling a book out of his jacket and tossing it at her feet, "That line he fed you was a bunch of bull. Things haven't been like that in hundreds of years."

Will rolled his eyes and walked over, grabbing Moka by the wrist, "Now Moka." 

Andre pulled himself to his feet and knocked his hand away, "She's not going anywhere."

Will growled, punching Andre in the face quickly and grabbing him by his collar again, this time supporting his weight, "Any last words?" Will asked as he held his other hand up, hand open fingers pointed at Andre.

Andre snickered, "Yea. Don't make me angry." He grabbed Will's collar and pulled himself up to Will, their faces almost touching, "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Will sneered, throwing Andre across the gym and through the wall before grabbing Moka again and started to drag her out of the gym. Suddenly the rubble began to shake and a dull red light shone as Andre shot out of the hole, landing in front of Will. His hair was now white and eyes red as he stared down Will.

Will, however, simply rolled his eyes and walked up to Andre, poking him in the chest, "I'm still going to kill you, even if you are a vampire."

Andre grabbed his finger and looked at him, "Not quite." His voice seemed to echo as he spun Will around and tossed him into the air, slamming the vampire into the ceiling so hard it left an impression. As Will fell Andre spun again, gaining momentum as he roundhouse kicked the falling body with enough force to slam him into another wall, this time rushing over and rabbit kicking him straight through it into a classroom.

"Schools starts when the bell rings Mr. William." Andre said as he walked through the hole in the wall and grabbed the bell from above the door, nailing Will in the head with it as he tried to stand up, "Ding ding. Class is in session."

Andre opened his hand and his weapon complied, flying into his hand as Will tried to stand once more, "Welcome to my gym class." Andre said as Will tried to swing at him, but his hand was split from the middle of the knuckles to his wrist, "Today's lession, baseball." He pulled the sword down, cutting deeper until the blade was free and swung it at the side of Will's head, the flat part connecting with his temple and sending him through another wall as Will collapsed partway through as his legs dangled from the hole.

Another flash of light returned Andre to normal, who pushed his nose back into place while the other cuts and bruises began to heal, "Class dismissed." He said, walking back into the gym.

Kurumu ran up to Andre, at first slapping him before wrapping her arms around his waist, "Don't do that to me again." She said, tearing up. Andre was about to say something but stopped, and just patted her on the back before hugging her.

Moka walked up, nodding at Andre as she smiled, and Andre nodded back.

**Present Day**

"So what happened to William?" The daughter asked, looking up at Moka as Moka brushed her hair.

"He was sent back to Keat manor and never came back to the school." Moka said.

"That's so cool." The little girl said as she looked at her mom in the mirror, "I can't wait until the wedding."

Moka laughed a little, "Lets just hope its nothing like that night."

**Devil May Cry, the next morning**

Andre tossed and turned in his beer and pizza induced coma, which he was awoken from by Dante kicking him in the side, "Get up, we gotta go."

Andre rolled off the couch, walking behind Dante as they left the building, "What's so important." The younger brother complained.

"That." Dante said, pointing to a large rift in the sky that was spewing demons.

"Oh, that." Andre said, scratching his head.

"Yup." Dante replied.

"If I didn't know better I'd say it was a gate to the demon world." Andre said.

"But you know better, don't you." Dante replied, keeping the banter alive.

"Of course. Demons and hell and all that don't exist. Its all fairytales to scare little kids into eating thier vegetables." Andre answered, shooting one of the incoming hell prides.

"Its not like we run a demon hunting company or anything." Dante said, readying his sword.

"Not at all." Andre joked, unsheathing his weapon, "We run a respected cleaning service. 45 customers and counting."


End file.
